A baby & a circus
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Entre chistes baratos, apuestas, otra embarazada, Aki motocross y jugadores de un lado al oto, alguien se preparaba para dar a luz. Y la pequeña "personita" ya sabía que era esperada por sus padres y los cirqueros del pasillo. Fic de Día de las Madres.


**Hello! aqui vengo con el fic de ¡Día de Madres! sí, ya sé que fue hace 3 días pero he estado ocupada entre la escuela y otras cosas. Y me decidí terminarlo hoy. El fic es continuación de "She is like a rainbow". Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad pero eso quién no lo sabe. Dedicado obvio a todas las madres del mundote ¡te quiero, mami! Enjoy!**

-¿Seguro?

-Que sí.

-¿No olvidas nada?

-Que no _"pesada".- _Completó con un suspiro cansino.

-¡No me respondas así, Mamoru!

-¡Pero si yo no...!

-Ya ya, está bien... te perdono...¡pero vámonos ya!- Una pañalera y una pequeña niña de apenas unos 6 o 7 meses de nacida. Con sólo eso Aki y Endo, o como más le gustaba a ella ser llamados, la familia Endo salió de la casa. Aki traía unos nervios encima que ni ella misma podía con ellos y casi azotando la puerta de la entrada salieron corriendo al auto del castaño.

-¡CÓRRETE, ESTORBO!- Algo parecido le gritaba la peliverde a cada auto que se ponía frente a ellos.

-Aki cálmate por favor.

-¡Es este el que está estorbando! ¡Mi abuela maneja más rápido!- Esto último lo había gritado sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

-Shhhh que no sabemos quién puede ser y nos metemos en problemas.

-¡Y tú apurate, Mamoru!

-¡Pero si tú quieres pasarte todos los altos! Me van a multar...- Entre los gritos de su mujer (algo que MUY rara vez veía en ella), el llanto de la pequeña Akari y las bocinas de los demás autos metros por detrás y por delante Endo tenía que poner todo de su parte y hacer un esfuerzo impresionante para mantener la calma. Además varias veces Aki trató de quitarle el volante y tomarlo ella para según ella evitar los autos. Aunque digamos que él también estaba apresurado por llegar al hospital después de dejar a Akari en casa de sus papás. ¿Al hospital? ¿Será que otro integrante de la familia venía en camino?...pues no, todavía no...

-... y si se despierta sólo le da su gatito de peluche o la acuesta sobre su almohadita de balón de soccer (regalo exclusivo del padre) y creo que eso sería todoMAMORU, VÁMONOS YAAAAA.

-Que vas a despertar a la niña.- Se quejó tomando de nuevo las llaves del auto y dándole un rápido beso en la frente a la pequeña Akari quién dormitaba en su cuna.

-¿¡Qué te he dicho, jovencito! nunca le reniegues a una mujer, que siempre tenemos la razón.

-Sí, Mamá. Mejor nos vamos ya.

-Si es que eso te he dicho todo el camino.- Antes de que empezara a quejarse de nuevo, Endo la tomó de la mano despidiéndose con un ademán de su madre.

-Adios chicos. Que todo salga bien, ¡ah! y me los saludan por favor.- Terminó de decir y cerró la puerta de su hogar mientras la joven pareja arrancaba como locos de nuevo, entre menos menos tiempo se tardaran, menos gritos recibiría el pobre portero...

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-Se están tardando demasiado.- Irrumpió Hiroto la calma de esos momentos...¿¡cuál calma! si casi todos ya se quedaban sin uñas por morderselas de los nervios, lo cierto es que había un funesto silencio, bastante incómodo por cierto.

-¿Quiénes? ¿Los doctores o Endo y Aki?- Preguntó Domon sin dejar de mover sus pies de arriba y abajo.

-Me refiero a Endo y Aki.

-Y aprovecho.- Llegó Fudo seguido por Midorikawa y Toramaru.- ¿Ya todos hicieron sus apuestas?- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida y contando un bonche de billetes que sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra.

-Y otra vez con lo mismo, Fudo.- Refunfuñó Kido cruzandose de brazos.- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la vez pasada?

-Por eso mismo. Quiero la revancha, Midorikawa.

-Pues como quieras pero vas a fallar OTRA VEZ.- Ambos intercambiaban miradas fulminantes poniendo el ambiente todavía más tenso. Entre eso, el silencio, varios jugadores caminando de un lado al otro, moviendo sus pies, a cada rato revisando sus relojes y los nervios casi palpables ciertas personas se desesperaban todavía más. Pero había una en especial a la que, digamos que no le convenía estresarse así como la estaban provocando en esos momentos.

-¿¡PUEDEN PARAR DE UNA VEZ POR FAVOR! ¡ME PONEN NERVIOSA!- Espetó Rika haciendo que las miradas se fijaran en ella y retumbando por todo el pasillo.

-Tranquila, Rika.- Intervino Ichinose tomándola de las manos.- Recuerda que no es bueno que te estreses así.

-Pero es que...

-Rika tiene razón.- Habló Kazemaru dirigiendose a ellos alejándose del muro en donde se apoyaba.- Esto parece un funeral, si no es que peor. Y no quería decirlo pero así como estan me ponen más nervioso.

-¿Llegamos tarde?- Los presentes se giraron mirando a Endo y a Aki tomados de la mano y algo agitados seña que habían corrido por todo el hospital.

-No, bueno, no sé.- Dijo Haruna con una mano en su cabeza.- De hecho los doctores no nos han dicho nada.

-¿Y cómo está...?

-Peor que si fuera en un avión, Aki.- Aclaró Handa.- Cuando entró al quirófano estaba sudando mares...literalmente.

-Y quería tranquilizar a la "Mamá" contando sus malos chistes pero en vez de eso la ponían más nerviosa. Y ambos comenzaron a gritar en la sala.- Concluyó Ichinose con Rika aún recargada sobre su hombro.

-¿Y Akari?- Cuestionó Goenji acercándose un poco a la pareja de recien llegados.

-La dejamos con mi Mamá.- Respondió Endo.

-Treinta, cuarenta, cincuenta...

-¡Dejen de contar esos billetes!- Volvió a exlamar Rika. Teniendo a Fudo y a Midorikawa a su lado obvio que los estaba escuchando a pesar de contarlos casi en un susurro.

-Rika, qué te dije.- Volvió a hablar Ichinose besando su frente y acariciándo su brazo.- No es bueno ni para el bebé ni para tí.

-Y ustedes ya déjen de estresarla así, o si no, ahorita mismo se le sale el chamaco.

-¡DOMON!- Regañó Ichinose, y volvió su atención a la chica. Aún con siete meses y medio de embarazo seguía siendo hermosa, y no quería perder su tiempo regañando a cada que hacían algún comentario fuera de lugar...

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

_-Clip clap clip clap beeeeeeep. Se oye gracioso. ¿Serán pisadas de dinosaurios como en los cuentos de Papá? ¿O eso será corrrer? ¿Y por qué corren?_

-¡Traigan el suero! ¡Ya casi se dilata por completo!

_-¿Quién está gritando? cuando salga ya verá si no le doy un balonazo en toda la cabeza._

-¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Comiencen ya por favor!

-Tranquila, Amor. Falta poco, aqui estoy a tu lado.

_-Yo conozco esas voces pero ¿por qué gritan? jeje papá siempre tan miedoso aunque mami no es así._

-Traigan el monitor. Comenzamos en 3 minutos.

_-Otra vez ese ruidito: beep beep beep beep...¿eh?... ¿o soy yo o poco a poquito hay más luz aqui?_

- Uno, dos, tres ¡puje, señorita!

-Jajaja ¿Señorita?

-¡Cállate!

-Señor, por favor no la altere más que si no, nos tardamos.

-¿Y cree que yo estoy en Miami o qué? ¡Si me estoy muriendo!

-¡Saquen a mi bebé YAAAAA!

_-Ufff otro mal chiste de Papá. Por eso será que Mamá le pega tantas veces en la nuca. Aunque creo que Papi luego le quita el aire porque cuando se pega a los labios de Mamá hasta tiembla. ¿Quién será más malo?_

-Respira, amor.

-¿¡Y qué crees que estoy haciendo!

-Señorita, el joven también quiere ayudarla así que relájese.

_-Pero en el fondo mis papis se aman. Si no, Papá ya se hubiera ido de casa, pero están aqui juntos. No te preocupes, Papi. Yo sí oigo las cosas cursis y bonitas que le susurras a Mami cuando te aseguras que está dormida. Y si no se me olvida, en unos años se lo diré para que te quiera aún más._

-¡Ya casi! ¡Una vez más!

_-Mamá está agarrando la mano de papá, seguro. _

-Ya puedo verlo.

_-¿Qué es esto? Hace cada vez más frío. ¿Dónde estoy? me está dando miedo...¿Mamá? ¿MAMI?_

-¡Ya nació!

_-¿Qué hacen? estoy llorando, cálmenme que tengo miedo. ¿Por qué me estan secando? ¿Qué me hacen?_

-Aqui está su bebé, Señora.

-¿Pero con quién me llevan?... aguarden...es la voz de Mamá, y la misma forma en la que me acariciaba en la pancita.

-Es lo más hermoso que...hola, bebé... somos tus padres.

_-No quiero que llores. Parece que se alegran de verme. ¿Me pregunto a quién me parezco más?...y a todo esto ¿soy un nene o una nena?_

- Tiene tus ojos, amor.

-Pero creo que sacó más el color de tu cabello...Tsunami.

-¿Ya te había dicho que te amo, Touko?

-Creo que sí aunque no te preocupes ¿eh? tú dilo las veces que quieras.

_-Ahí van otra vez a pegarse los labios ¿por qué hacen eso?_

-Voy a avisarles a los demás.

_-Ahhhh con que usted es el que gritaba, "Doctorcito", pues va a ver por haberme asustado tanto...¡Tsunami Boost!..._

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-¡Serás terco, afeminado! ¡Que yo pagué de más!- ¿Y ahora qué teníamos en "La sala de la paz"?: a un Fudo muy enojado y un Midorikawa igual de furioso siendo detenidos por los brazos por varios integrantes del equipo, Hiroto y Kido enmedio tratando de calmar a ambos, Kazemaru, Handa, Megane, Goenji, Natsumi y Tobitaka peleándose por una botella de agua para tomarse una aspirina debido a la gran jaqueca que se cargaban, Aki tratando de hablar por teléfono con la madre de Endo para saber cómo estaba Akari pero al tener que estar levantando la voz por el ruido de la sala de espera, su suegra creyó que le estaba alzando la voz a ella y si querer comenzaron una discusión por el teléfono, Endo llamando a su padre explicándole que Aki no le estaba gritando a su madre y que le explicara lo que estaba pasando, Aphrodi cantando con una guitarra que quién sabe de dónde la sacó para "calmar las angustias" mientras que Matsuno, Kurimatsu y Shido trataba de arrebatarsela para que se callara, Sombra asustando a los niños del cunero, Haruna zacudiendo a Fubuki por el cuello de la chamarra ya que por accidente tiró su cámara al piso, y Tachimukai tratando de que lo soltara para que pudiera respirar, mientras que en la silla de a lado Rika llorando debido al estrés del momento mientras Ichinose la seguía abrazando e intentando en vano de callar el escándalo del momento.

- Buenas noticias, señores, la señorita...¿¡Qué pasa aqui!- Gritó el doctor sin que le hicieran mucho caso.

-¡No nos importa la señora quepasaaqui! ¡Yo no te debo nada calvo!

-¡Calva tu abuela!- El doctor creía algo exagerado el tener que llamar a seguridad para parar el circo formado. Y sabía quién era Inazuma Eleven así que sólo se le ocurrió...

-¡EL INSTITUTO ALIEN NOS ATACAAAAA!- Algo no tan listo de su parte pero estaba desesperado.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Estamos atacando otra vez a la gente! ¡Vamos a destruír escuelas!- Gritaba Midorikawa aferrado al brazo de Hiroto olvidandose por completo de su pequeña "discusión" con Fudo. Por supuesto que Hiroto era mucho más rápido reaccionándo.

-Espere... ¿qué?- Preguntaba confundido y una ceja arqueada.

-Al fin.- Exlamo feliz el doctor levantando levemente sus brazos.- Si ya acabaron su mercado, venía a decirles que la señorita Zaizen ya dio a luz. ¡El parto fue un éxito!

-¿¡Y qué fue!- Preguntaron Fudo, Midorikawa, y algunos otros poniendose a su lado, los viciosos de la apuesta, mientras Kazemaru golpeaba su frente.

_-"No puede ser"- _Pensó.

-Fue...

-Sí...

-¡Un saludable varón! de 50 centímetros. Ambos están bien. Mañana podrán pasar a verlos pero ahora tienen que descansar.-Entre ellos comenzaron a aliviarse y a alegrarse de que todo hubiera salido bien. Sobre todo las cuatro chicas, quienes soltaron un par de lágrimas de la emoción.

-¡VOLVI A GANAAAAAAR!

-¡Maldito helado!

-Pues llora pero a mí me das mi dinero.- Midorikawa se acercó a Fudo con una sonrisa burlona y extendiendo su mano, mientras sin más remedio y maldiciéndo por lo bajo de mala gana colocó billetes en la mano del peliverde.- Por lo menos ésta vez sí le atinaste, Hiroto. Kurimatsu, tú sigues salado.

-Creo que esto no está tan mal.- Comentó Hiroto mientras igual recibía su parte de Fudo, Kurimatsu, Toramaru y Sakuma.

-Bienvenido al vicio.- Masculló por lo bajo.

-Me pregunto cómo se llamará.- Habló Natsumi haciendo que todos se preguntaran lo mismo.

-Tai.- Respondió Tsunami saliendo de aquella sala quirúrgica y quitándose el cubrebocas.- Soy el orgulloso padre de Tai Tsunami.

-Se oye raro pero se escucha muy bien.- Admitió Domon.- Oye, Ichinose...- Intercambió miradas con su mejor amigo entendiendo lo que trataba de recordarle.

-¡Cierto! Rika...- Volteó pero esta yacía más dormida que nada. Sonrió juntando su frente con la de ella aunque esta no se diera cuenta.- Puedo esperar hasta mañana para ver a nuestro bebé.

-¿Entonces quiere pasar la revisión para mañana, Señor Ichinose?- Preguntó el doctor quien aún permanecía ahí recordando que ellos también tenían una cita.

-Por favor.- Domon sonrió ante esa escena.

-Bien. No hay problema. Entonces hasta mañana, y felicidades, señor Jousuke.- Y sin más, regresó con Touko y el pequeño Tai. El padre de Touko llegaría unas horas después debido a un viaje de negocios que tuvo.

¿Y quién no puede reconocer las muchas vocaciones que tienen? las mejores maestras, psicólogas, enfermeras, abogadas. Muchas más cualidades que las van convirtiendo en madres, porque como se piensa ellas no vienen con un manuel. Y les es dificil al principio, pero lo hacen, aprenden por sus hijos. Y cada una será la mejor para ellos.

**¡Feliz día de las madres! (suponiendo que es 10 de mayo :b) yaaaaay terminé, a pesar de estar media... nada TT-TT se fue un héroe mío. En fín, ¿les gustó? ¿qué nombre le debieron poner? ¿Inazuma debería montar un circo? ¿A Tsunami le dará algo por tanto golpe de Touko? pues nada, que es como un regalo para las madres (aunque dudo mucho que una lo lea), o más bien un ¿homenaje? como quieran verlo, aunque en lo personal el otro igual me gustó cómo quedó, ¡yo adoro a mi madreee! aunque a veces me haga enojar MUCHO se me pasa taaan fácil XD. Peace!**


End file.
